


This Never Happened

by FairyFables



Series: It's going slow... Right? [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Humor, If this was more than a snippet, Kidnapping, M/M, Ridiculous, Seriously I am so lazy, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFables/pseuds/FairyFables
Summary: The jump from the window really wasn't that bad...Maul will insist the window was appropriately sized.Please refer to previous work first or this will make zero sense.





	This Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I wrote a bit more. It's ridiculous, but Maul made me do it! ;p

The zabrack let out a displeased huff as he hoisted the queen over his free shoulder.  
  
Maul had never been one for subterfuge, the trickery had always come too easily and it made such victories cheap. Nevertheless he was finding that there was little he was truly opposed to if it ment keeping his mate safe. The fact didn't quite manage to infuriate him.  
  
Waiting in the fresher to ambush Amidala when she was alone and unsuspecting had not been quite as unpleasant as he had thought it would be. Having the ability to successfully hunt a high value target while under such conditions, (keeping his mate safe and unseen), pleased him more than he cared to admit, and his escape from the window was easy if not a little awkward with two unconscious passengers.  
  
Still he hadn't had to trouble himself killing anyone for seeing them and endangering the mission.  
  
Yep, the mission.


End file.
